


The Dance of Intimacy (6/6)

by WendyJoly



Series: The Dance of intimacy [6]
Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: Chaptered, Historical, M/M, Sakumiya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly





	The Dance of Intimacy (6/6)

**Title** : The Dance of Intimacy  
 **Author** : WendyJoly  
 **Pairing** : Guess who~  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Lenght** : Chaptered  
 **Beta and title** : Hug and cuddle to [](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/)**chibipinkpetals**  
 **Genre** : Kimono, Initiation and Love  
 **Disclaimer** : I owe nothing but Arashi owns surely my soul  
 **Summary** : Ninomiya Kazunari is an employee of a kabuki theatre, serving Aiba Masaki, an onnagata looking for the patronage of a protector. But when the Master of the Emperor’s Ohoku finally shows up, his choice is pretty surprising…

 

_ PART VI _

He was right. They allowed us to be married before the third month. Against all odds after the presentation to the Heads of the families, we’re free to see each other…of course, not alone. I’m not allowed to leave the walls of the Palace but I don’t care, this place is wonderful and each day I discover a new marvel. The library catches particularly my attention and after days and days of research, I find the famous essay my teacher evocated. I read it and I’m astonished that this literary piece decided of the condition of the entire female gender.

 

_“You’re still here?”_

 

I immediately stand up to greet my fiancé, alone for once.

 

_“The Court…?”_

_“Let’s say I precede them. What are you reading?”_

_“A text about the time when men married women.”_

_“Oh, I see. Taguchi Sensei told me you were particularly interested by the question. May I ask you why?”_

_“I…somehow I feel sorry for them. They are limited to some chores, and of course to give birth. What kind of life it is?”_

_“Kazunari, everybody has a predetermined role to play. I can’t run away from my responsibilities neither can you.”_

_“But you could pretend to be the master of the Ohoku to sneak out of the palace and find love, I had the chance to meet you and leave the brothel…what chance do they have to change their life?”_

_“I…I can’t answer.”_

 

He nibbles his inferior lip, his hands distractedly playing with my fingers, I leave him the time to think about it quietly.

 

_“Perhaps could you do something about it, once married? You’ll be the Emperor’s spouse after all.”_

 

Suddenly he opens for me the door of billions of possibilities. Once I’ll be his spouse, I will have the power to change things, to make a difference.

 

_“…After all, I disbanded the Ohoku.”_

 

He intertwines our fingers and gently kisses my wrist but this time, I can't resist and I lean on him to take his lips. He moves back but I follow his move and dart my tongue to make him open the mouth. He grips my hips violently and makes me straddle him, sticking his body to mine, devouring my neck, putting my kimono aside hastily to caress my groin.

 _“We shouldn’t…”_ I whisper pitifully, I don’t want to stop, I can’t; I have been craving for him night and day.

 _“You’re right.”_ He stands up and drags me to an empty corner, hide us behind a curtain. _“We shouldn’t do this so openly, we have to hide.”_

 

I chuckle happily and gasp as he presses me facing the wall. He’s leaning against my back, my hands firmly on his hips, looking for the contact. I open my legs and moan as he rubs his hardness between my buttocks. He’s rock hard and my…I’m as hard as him, it’s been so long since we’ve made love.

 

_“Did you touch yourself?”_

I nodded negatively. _“I wanted you, only you.”_

 

He groans at my ears and grabs the edge of the material to explore my naked skin, my thighs wide opened, my ass and I sigh joyfully when his fingers are penetrating me. He comes and goes to prepare me but it’s not enough, I crave for more, far more.

 

_“That’s you I want, not your fingers.”_

_“You’re not prepared yet.”_

_“I am. I swear to you I am.”_

 

I don’t know if I convinced him but I hear the rustling of a material and I feel the head of his member replacing his fingers. It’s so warm and hard, naturally I arch my back to ease his task, my palms on the wall to stand firm. With one hand he seizes one of my hip, while the other guides his sex inside me. How much I missed this…

He thrusts slowly to not hurt me and I move too, I can’t wait to feel him entirely in me. His arm is around my waist now, his torso against my back, his teeth nibbling the lobe of my ear, he drives me totally crazy. I know we shouldn’t, I know we promised but…it’s stronger than us.

I already feel his lower belly against my ass when the door is suddenly opened and I freeze immediately. But not Sho. He keeps on, putting his hand on my mouth to shut a silent cry of pleasure and fear mixed.

 

_“Shh, my love.”_

He’s deep inside me now and as the men start to talk, speaking his name, he begins his to-and-fro movements. I could die now, I’d die happy. He slides his hands at my lower belly, caressing my stomach, the hair of my pubis, my balls to finally seize my shaft, pulling the skin on the tip of it. He masturbates me slowly, wetting his fingers with my precum, making me lick it to smother my cries of ecstasy. The men are on the other side of the curtain now and my heart beats so fast, I’m sure they could hear it, but Sho doesn’t spare me, he pounds my hot spot again and again, faster and faster and I spurt on the wall, soiling his hand. Soon, he stiffens in my back, sinking profoundly his semen inside me. We’re catching our breaths the most silently we can and the sound of the men is finally moving away. He tenderly pecks my neck and keeps on his circular movements to give us the time to come back on Earth.

 

 _“I love you.”_ He murmurs at my ear and he laughs softly.

 _“Don’t you regret it?”_ I answer in return, this is the first time Sho says those words to me so honestly.

_“Never.”_

_“I’m relieved.”_

_“It will be our secret.”_

_“I swear.”_

 

I turn back and I kiss him languidly, running my tongue over his full lips when I feel his leg sliding between my tights. We are waiting the moment the counselors are out of sight to come back to our rooms.

Separately.

 

=+=

Matsumoto-san hasn’t been fooled by my satisfied smile, I’m totally aware of it, but he doesn’t ask me anything. Slowly he releases his grip on me, letting me make my own choices. I guess it’s his way to give me confidence for my life to come. The last two weeks before the wedding are passed to prepare me for the ceremony and the travel we have to do around the country after.

Sho has established a very precise schedule and I just have to follow him, it’s very comfortable to rely on him. All my life I struggled to survive, to don’t betray my core values, now I have someone I can entrust totally, it sounds like Heaven. Every day, at the same time, we are doing rehearsals for the very traditional and formal ceremony and surprisingly since the cuddle session in the library, I’m not afraid anymore. We’re sharing a secret and for love Sho broke a rule his counselors had established.

He loves me like that, he loves me more than anything, just the way I love him too.

Nothing bad may occur.

 

=+=

 

I’m bathed in a hot water, then a cold one, rubbed, depilated and this scene has a sweet perfume of nostalgia. Once again, it’s Matsumoto-san work but this time, the atmosphere is totally different.

 

 _“So this is the last time.”_ He murmurs a few inches from my face.

_“This is not the last time we’re together.”_

_“No, but you’ll be my Emperor’s spouse, I won’t call you Nino anymore.”_

_“So…when we will be together.”_

 

He smirks mischievously.

 

_“Why not…if you call me Jun.”_

_“Never! I…”_ He frowns _“I’ll try.”_

_“Good.”_

_“I’ll make you proud of me.”_

_“I’ve always been proud of you. It’s an honour for me to have been your professor.”_

 

I can’t hold my tears and his face shows a perceptible emotion too, he wipes my cheeks and scolds me gently.

 

_“You’re ruining my make-up. Hide your feelings, Nino.”_

 

I nod and spend a moment with Masaki too before the first ceremony.

 

_“Did you talk about your wedding night with Matsumoto-san?”_

 

May I explain that the bedroom activities have no secrets for me anymore, that Sho revealed it to me? Will he be shocked?

 

_“Ma-chan…I already made love with Sho.”_

_“Stupid! Of course, I know! But you won’t be alone with him during your wedding night, that’s what I’m talking about.”_

_“Of course, we will be alone!”_

_“Of course not! At least two priests have to witness your night to validate the wedding. This is the tradition.”_

 

I’m speechless. It makes sense and I can believe I never thought about it. Or the fact that no one dare to touch on the subject. A sudden panic overwhelms me, I crouch on the floor and I feel Masaki’s hands on my shoulders. No, I can’t panic now. I stand up and face him.

 

_“Whatever. This is the last hurdle to be with him, I can get through this.”_

 

Ma-chan nods and I’m ready.

I live this so important day in a trance even if I’m aware that I should be more attentive. Yet, I can barely realize what’s happening, I simply manage to grab some furtive moments. The priests –I wonder if they will be our witnesses tonight- the banquet –I can’t eat my stomach is too twisted and my lips are sealed- all those new faces, those gift and the promises to be our hosts during our travel. I wonder if Sho will help me to memorize them.

He’s my rock, like always. I feel his gaze on me, deep, satisfied, full of pride and so promising.

I refuse to require Matsumoto-san’s help for this night. I’m fully prepared. I take a bath, take off my make-up and put on the delicate white kimono cut for this so special moment.

I walk through the corridors, leaving my room for the last time even if the place will still be mine, I don’t intend to sleep far from Sho anymore.

When the guards open the huge doors, Sho is at his desk, white pants low on his hips, his chest naked. I swallow the big knot of desire which immediately formed in my throat. He comes to me, grabs my hands and kisses them, his endless smile adorning his face.

 

 _“Finally…”_ he whispers to me, but I can’t forget the priests. He leads me to the bed and he lies on his back, attracting me. I lay down on my side and he leans on me to kiss my neck but I can’t relax, my gaze wanders around.

_“Are you looking for something?”_

_“Do we have witnesses?”_

_“Ah…yes. I hoped we could relax together before, I know how uncomfortable it could be.”_

 

He stands up and opens a side door, stepping aside to let Matsumoto-san and Ohno-san coming in, then comes back to me.

Our friends close the white curtain around our bed and I clearly see them turning their back.

 

_“I asked a special favor to the counselors, they agreed since we respected the rules they imposed us.”_

 

I chuckle and he lies me once again, shuffle on my eyelids to get my attention.

 

_“You’re finally mine.”_

_“I’ve always been yours.”_

 

He kisses my face, my neck, gently putting aside my collar to caress my chest, playing with my nipples with the tip of his index finger and his thumb. I can’t resist and he knows it, despite the proximity of our friends I can’t curb the desire I’m feeling, this urge to be his. He explores my body through the silky material, keeps his lips on mine and I reach out to lower his pants, stroking the small of his back, the splendid curve of his buttocks. I would like to pleasure him for hours, I’d like to be bold but I can’t, since we’re not alone.

 

_“They just have to assert I took you, that’s all.”_

 

That’s all.

 

_“If they don’t, our marriage can be threatened.”_

_“I know, just…do me.”_

 

I can’t help but being disappointed somehow, I believed so much this first night as married couple would be perfect but we’re not an ordinary couple, I learned my lesson.

He takes off his pants, his virility proudly erected and he takes place between my wide opened thighs.  
He places a cushion behind my back and slides his thighs under mines, thrusting in me slowly and I can’t keep my eyes off of his focus gaze. He’s so serious, so concentrated. He moves and I cry my pleasure, signifying unintentionally the validation of our wedding.

 

 _“Your majesty.”_ Murmurs a voice behind the curtain. _“Good night.”_

_“Thanks Jun.”_

 

I hear the sound of the door and Sho leaves my stomach. He lies down on the bed and reaches out. I take his hand, I don’t get it but he holds me tight, tenderly, and catches my gaze again.

 

_“We’re all alone now. What do you want to do?”_

 

Is it really a question? I leave his arms and crawl along his body, tousling my kimono on the side of the bed. He smirks, amused, visibly wondering what I plan to do.

 

_“Can you lie down on your stomach, please?”_

 

He winces, but finally complies and turns over, his right cheek resting on his crossed arms. I can’t help but admiring his sculptural body, his muscles so well built, yet I have planned something and my fake calm is part of it.

I reach out to grab the bottle of precious oil the servant of the palace put on the little table beside the bed and pour a little amount into my hands, warming my palms with the perfumed liquid.

He doesn’t move and I straddle his buttocks, putting my two hands to his shoulder blades, sliding slowly to his stiff shoulders. His skin is so soft and hot, I never noticed it before, too emotional each time we were together and…to be frank…I was simply unable to think at all.

My hands are ascending to his arms, coming back to his flank, I draw arabesque on his skin with the oil, enhancing the gorgeous curves of his body. He suddenly groans and moves his hips under my groin and I dare to believe that my massage begins to be effective.

I take my time, doing my best to not forget any place. When he’s relaxed enough, I sit on his thighs and amorously caress his splendid bottom and he sways his hips once again. I put my palm at the beginning of his butt crack and I’m bold enough to draw it with my wet index finger, sinking into the tender breach gradually. Then I keep on the massage, gently coming back to his hips, to his thighs.

When my hands are touching his lower back again, I’m marveled to feel him parting his legs surreptitiously. As if he knew. As if he accepted. He was my first kiss, my first dance partner, my first and last love, I want to be his first too.

I caress his puckered hole with circular movements and soon he raises his hips to ease my ministration, taking one of my knuckles in him with a deep groan. He likes it. I know how it’s good to welcome the one you love, to forget yourself in him but I never dared to think that a man like him could be confident enough to entrust me his pleasure. Mentally, I try to remember Matsumoto-san’s drawing, his precise instructions. I grab a cushion and place it by his side, gently caressing his hips to make him roll over. He’s totally relaxed, soft under my hands and he complies willingly. His face shows an obvious delight, a real appeal to lust and I can’t hide my excitement anymore. But after all, I don’t have to, he taught it to me a long time ago. I slide the cushion under the small of his back and I take place between his legs that I part with a caress.

I kiss his lower belly, the tender skin of his inner thighs and when he brushes my hair I mewl shamelessly, darting my tongue to lick again and again the head of his member. When he’s intolerably hard in my mouth, I resume my task and slowly, gently wet his hole, my first knuckle immediately finding his previous place. A quick glance to his face reassure me and I carry on, deeper, searching for the little lump like a chestnut Matsumoto-san spoke to me.

He suddenly arches his back, bends his legs and yells so erotically that my hand automatically moves to my groin to find some relief. I lick the precum dropping abundantly along his member my finger still busy to fulfill him…and I enjoy each moment of it, the way he moves his hips to take my mouth, the way he curses and looks for my internal caress.

He grips firmly my shoulders and I deep throat him, swallowing eagerly his hot semen. I clean his member which is softening gently and put my palms on his stomach, my chin on it, smiling like a fool. One of his arm rests on his forehead while the other strokes my head and he looks at me between his half-closed eyelids.

 

_“…naughty boy…” _He murmurs with a content smile and I laugh happily. _“Yet,”_ He reaches out and makes me straddle him, wrapping his hand around my rock-hard shaft. _“this is just the beginning.”___

___“Yeah. It’s just the beginning.”_ _ _

____

 

____

 

__ _ _

____

 

__That's all folks! See you very soon ^0^_ _


End file.
